Unnoticed Love
by Mrs.Black.IloveyouJacobBlack
Summary: Sequal to Forever. Vanessa tries to get Embry to notice her the way she see's him, will he finally get that she's not a little girl anymore? Or will they be 'just friends' forever?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the twilight characters. Ana, Evan, and a few others however _do _belong to me :)**

**Prologue**

What happens when you mix a half vampire with a werewolf? You get me. A freak in a family of freaks. I am Vanessa Black, and im 16 years old. I've been physically 16 for 15 years. Weird, i know. My mom is a vampire hybrid, meaning that she is half vampire and half human. Her family is all vampires, her mother, Bella, carried her through the whole pregnancy until she was big enough to survive on her own, and then almost died in the process of having her, so grandpa Edward changed her. When my mother was born the treaty between the Quilliuettes and the Cullens was...changed i guess. My dad -Jacob Black, werewolf- imprinted on my mom when she was just a baby. That may sound kind of creepy, but he didnt feel _that _way torwards her until she was older. I have a brother, Evan. He's almost as much a freak as me, but still im the biggest freak. He only phases and has one power. However, I have two powers that are still growing, and i phase into a wolf. So not normal to be able to morph into a giant dog, control peoples minds -which really comes in handy- and a sheild. An offensive sheild. Its like electricity is running through me. You can see it, it looks pretty cool -still not normal- and it can cause more pain than you've ever felt in your life, depending on how much i want to hurt , and then there's the fact that im completely in love with my best friend, but he doesnt even notice it. Lucky Evan got to be with Leah, the love of his life. I've heard some people say the word 'imprint' alot, but nobody ever told _me _about it. This is my story.

**I _should_ have the first chapter out tonight or tomarrow :) Review!**

**&Lots of Love  
Stacy**


	2. Chapter 2

my stories might not be as good for a little while but theyll get better :)

* * *

Embry was staying here tonight. He still hadn't noticed i was completely in love with him. Neither did my dad, he just figures i think of him as a big brother or a friend. Which i'm glad he didn't, because if he did i doubt he would let Embry come over anymore.

So i'm just laying in bed reading through my old texts and pics from Embry. I got to my favorite picture, the one where he was kissing me on the cheek a few months ago. That didn't mean the same to him as it had to me, for him it was just a friendly little peck on the cheek from a friend to another friend. But to me it was just the best thing that ever happend to me. When i got to that picture i was staring at it, then i kissed my phone. I heard laughter coming from the doorway and i flipped my phone shut and sat up quickly. It was Embry.

"what ya kissin' your phone for girly? Got a picture of a boy you like on there? Lemme see" he said, walking over, plopping down on my bed and taking my phone from me. I tried hard to get it back but he held it away from me.

"Come onnnnnnn" i whined, "give it backkkkkkkk. pleeeeeeaaaseeeeeeee EmEm" then i looked up at him with my "puppy dog eyes." He could never resist that. He sighed and handed me the phone. I smiled, "thank you!!" i said, putting my phone in my bra. Then sticking my tongue out at him. "Hah, not gonna go in there now are ya." though i wished he would..

He had a strange look on his face, opened his mouth, right before he spoke closed it again then said "err, no.." and scratched his head.

Then i realized when i was trying to get my phone i had rolled on top of him. Which before that wouldnt have been a problem. But now..its just weird. So i rolled off, blushing. I layed on my belly, hiding my face from him. After a few seconds i peeked through my long black hair to see what he was doing. He was texting someone. He then closed his phone and a few seconds later my phone buzzed.

_stp hiding ur face frm me!! dnt make me tickle u._

I giggled, Looked up at him and stuck my tongue out. Then he did something i wasnt expecting him to do. He licked my tongue. "err" was all i said before i got up and jumped out my window. When i was outside i morphed, not caring about my clothes. I needed some time to think. Its strange, i wasnt connected like the rest of the pack. I'm not sure why.

I ran to the beach, my favorite place to go and think.

In wolf form, i am snow white, im not as big as the other wolves either. I'm rather small actually. I have one black paw, one black ear. My eyes are a deep purple. Just like they are as a human, strange right?But i love it.

Soon after i got to the beach i saw a chocolaty brown wolf with little black specles. My brother. He got to me then phased. Once he phased he put his pants on then rubbed my head. "what's wrong sis? What'd Embry do this time?" I just looked at him, stuck my tongue out and licked his face. He laughed. He didnt understand i was trying to say that Embry had licked my tongue. So i phased, i was naked but i didnt even think about it. "ok, now tell me what he did."

"he licked my tongue and i just needed to be alone to think." i told my brother. He just nodded. "so could you leave??" i asked, irritated, after a minute. He shook his head. "PLEASE??" Shook his head again. He was bugging me, so i reached out, grabbed his shoulder and shocked him. Hard. Not hard enough to kill him but still pretty hard.

"OW!" he yelled. "D*mn sis, ok ok ill go."

Not that long after he left i decided to go back. Embry was waiting in my room. When he saw i was naked i expected he would look away. Instead he just stared at me."Um...ummm...ummm.." was all he could say.

I didnt even think about it, i just jumped on him and kissed him. At first he kissed me back, but then he pushed me away. "uhh..go..um..get..dressed.." he studdered, pulling the covers up above his waist and then covering his eyes with his hands. I frowned, he didnt want me..he definatly didnt want me. I put on a t-shirt i had gotten from him a long time ago. And some sweat pants.

Then i went to lay on the bed on my side, facing away from him. I started to silently cry, and i knew it was because i had felt rejected.

"soo.." Embry said after a few minutes. "uh, what you wanna do?" I didnt say anything. If i did he would be able to tell i had been crying. "Nessa?" I sniffed. "Are you crying, Nessa?" I shook my head. He leaned over me to look. I rolled over on my belly and cried more. "Nessa please dont cry babygirl why are you crying?"

I sniffed again, then whispered. "its nothing" then started crying harder.

Embry started rubbing my back some. "Is it because of me?" I nodded. "I..Im sorry Nessa, what did i do?" He sounded upset. I just sat up, pressed my fingers to his lips, then layed back down and cried some more. "i see...Im sorry Nessa it's just th-" i cut him off before he could finish.

"Just that you dont like me like that, im not pretty enough, i know that. Im not smart enough. Im just not good enough and im too young" After finally saying that out loud i cried much harder than before, to the point i could hardly breathe any more.

"Nessa..You're beautiful..you're amazingly smart. And.." he stopped before he finished that meant im not good enough, and im too young. I didnt say anything. I just cried and waited to see if he would say anything else. After a few minutes of silence he finally said, "yeah, you are too young." then left.

That night i did something i'd never done before. I cut myself. It was three cuts, on my wrist, they were deep. I locked my door and fell asleep before they even stopped bleeding.

When i woke up the next morning the first thing i did was look at my wrist. The cuts looked bad. I got up, put on a black long sleeved shirt and some black jeans. I went and looked in the mirror. I needed a change. I grabbed some scissors off my desk, then started cutting my hair. Before i cut it, it was almost down to my butt. Now, it was a little past my shoulders. I cut my bangs. I gave myself layers. It actually looked really good when i got done.  
I went downstairs, went out the front door, and decided i needed a little more change. I went to get my tongue peirced and a couple more peircings.

I knew when i got home i was in for alot of trouble. My brother said he liked it, and he wanted to get his lip peirced too - i had gotten snake bites - my dad yelled. My mom just..sat there. "Alright im going upstairs now" I said just before going up to my room, locking the door, blasting Paradise Gone by Hollywood Undead.

I ignored Embrys texts and eventually he came over. He knocked on my door since it was locked. I didnt hear him at first due to the music. Until he knocked harder and screamed "NESSA ITS EMBRY OPEN UP" i didnt at first, but after a minute i opened the door and his jaw dropped.

* * *

**_OK, -hehe sideways person- lol but anyways sorry this isn't that good. :/ They'll get better soon :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

After a few minutes he finally spoke. "Uh..wow." that's all he said. I didnt respond, i turned the music up louder and sang along with it. "wanna go down to the lake Nessa?" he asked me after a few minutes. I shook my head. The lake meant swimming, swimming meant bathing suit, bathing suit meant he would be able to see my cuts. "come on, please?" i shook my head again. "why?" He asked me, starting to get suspicious. "You love going to the lake, and swimming with me."

I crossed my arms, feeling like he would be able to see the cuts through my sleeves. He stared at me for a minute, trying to make eye contact. I avoided looking into his eyes, i still felt like he could see the cuts and i knew i looked suspicious. After a minute he walked out.

After he left i locked the door again, then started crying. I had missed the sound of his voice so much. My chest was starting to hurt, i wanted to be with him..but he didnt want me.

I kept remembering things from the past, and i dont even remember when i grabbed the razor. I dont remember cutting, i dont remember bleeding, i dont remember when i passed out.

But the next morning i woke up, looked at my wrist. Woah. There was six cuts this time. One close to the crease of my elbow, each of the others went down a little more, going all the way down. There was dried blood all over my arm and hand, and it was on my bed.

Wow, i thought to myself, i dont even remember doing this. I got up, changed the sheets on my bed, changed clothes, hid the clothes covered in blood in the bottom of the hamper. I then went to the bathroom, pulled my sleeve up and washed the blood off my arm.

I washed my makeup off, put some more heavy eyeliner on, put some mascara on, no eyeshadow. My brother was going out with some of his friends, and i decided to go with them.

We were in the car driving, who knows where. I was sitting in the back with Aaron, Alex, and Trey. My brother and some guy im not sure who he was, were in the front. "DUDE! EVAN!" Aaron yelled after a few minutes. "your sister's f*cking HOT" i wasnt really paying attention to them, i was in my own little world, playing with my tongue ring in my mouth, thinking about Embry.

"Aaron, no she's not she's my sister" he looked back at me, noticed i still wouldnt show my wrists, then whispered "besides, i think she's a cutter." That brought me back to reality.

"I AM NOT!"i screamed. Aaron chuckled, wrapped his arm around my shoulder--wow he smells good..-- and whispered and my ear "do you? It's okay, i do too" i looked at him, and mouthed 'really?' He nodded, "ill show you when we get there kay?" i nodded, then he kissed my cheek, then grabbed my hand. I smiled. If Embry didnt want to be with me? I'd find some one else. Mabey Aaron would want to. I mean he's just 18 or 19.

Aaron was cute, he had black hair, he had snake bites, he wasnt exactly skinny, but i wouldnt say he was fat either. Today he was just wearing dark jeans and a black shirt that said 'pull the trigger b*tch' and a dark blue jacket that looked almost black

What was i wearing? A small black tank top, black skinny jeans, and a black jacket that had some awesome designs on it.

* * *

About twenty minutes later we arrived at a bar. My brother handed me a fake ID which said i was 22.

We went in, i was still holding Aarons hand. He pulled me away from everyone to near the restrooms. he pulled up his sleeves and showed me his wrist. I gasped. he really did cut too. Almost as bad as me. I reached out and touched one of the newer looking cuts. But quickly pulled away, scared that he didnt want me doing that.

"You can.." He told me. I rubbed some of the cuts gently. While i was doing it he told me, "if you need someone to talk to about that, you can talk to me. I understand this stuff, and.." he paused. "I actually reallly like you," he paused again. "Mabey.." He smiled at me, pulling his sleeve back down, "mabey you could come to my house tonight? We could talk, get to know eachother" That sounded nice.

"Ok," well, i saw his cuts, he should be able to see mine. "Do you want to see mine?" He hesitated, then nodded. Instead of pulling my sleeves up, i pulled him into the bathroom where i knew NO ONE would see. I pulled my jacket off, turned around, and held my arms out for him to see the deep gashes up and down my arms. He looked at me, reaching his hand out a little. Wondering if he could touch them. I nodded, then he ran his finger gently on them.

"When did you start?" he asked me, bending down a little and kissing one of the cuts.

"Just a couple weeks ago. What about you?"

"Months ago" I put my jacket back on and we went to go get some drinks. I got a fuzzy navel-it was actuallyy really good-and he just got a beer. We went to go talk.

We got to know eachother a little better, and i decided that i would go to his house tonight.

* * *

We were almost to Aarons house, and my phone started ringing.

"HOLY SHIYETTTTT" i yelled, cause it scared me. I started giggling. answered like, "????"

"Nessa? Where are you?" Embry asked me, seeming kind of upset.

"Iiii, am at a placeeee" i said gigling.

"come on ness, tell me"

"NO!" I screamed into the phone, "your not my dad! I dont gotta tell you NUTTHINNGGG" Evan and his friends were laughing at me in the background.

"Are you with guys???" He seemed kind of angry about that. "Look, when will you be home?!"

"im not coming home!!!" I told him, then hung up.

* * *

*Embrys POV*

* * *

I just walked in the front door, not knocking. Her parents were sitting on the couch, watching tv. "Where's Nessa?" I asked them.

"She's still out," her mom told me, "you can go up and wait if you want."

"Ok, thanks." I quickly walked up the stairs into Nessa's room. When i walked in i layed down on the bed. Did she change the sheets? I got up to turn the tv on and i noticed her diary was open. I wasnt going to read it, but i looked at the page it was on. There was...BLOOD on it!!!

I hadnt planned on reading it, but there was blood!! And..tears? I started reading through it from the beginning.

_Teusday,November 14- _

_ Embry is such a dork! He's so funny though! He's my best friend. I love him so much._

_Sunday,November 19-_

_ Today when Embry and i were at the lake he kissed me on the cheek. He has kissed me on the cheek before, i mean he's been like a brother to me. But this time it was different, I felt...something. What's happening?_

_Friday November 24-_

_I dont know what's happening, i can't stop thinking about Embry. Every time i'm around him i can't help but blushing and every time i get a text or a call from him i get this funny feeling in my belly. I think i have a crush?_

_December 25-_

_I am completely in love with Embry. As if i wasn't enough of a freak already, now im in love with my best friend! He'll never feel the same though._

_January 14-_

_He really doesnt feel the same. I wish i could get the courage to tell him how i feel._

_March 23-_

_It hurts my heart when i think about him now, i know he doesnt feel the same. If he did he would have said something. Why would he feel the same anyways? I'm not pretty. I'm stupid. I'm a freak..._

_April 12-_

_I kissed Embry today. But he pushed me away. I felt so heartbroken. And then he just left. Now i know for sure he doesnt feel the same._

_April 13-_

_Today i cut myself. It stung a little but i barely felt it. I felt a little better for a while after that._

_April 14-_

_Today i changed things up a little. I cut my hair. I got my tongue peirced, along with my lip, and my eyebrow. I cut my wrist again tonight. Worse than before._

_April 15-_

_I bought some eyeliner, i had never worn makeup before, i figured it out quick. I cut more tonight._

_April 20-_

_I talked to Embry tonight. Or. Well he came over and asked if i wanted to go to the lake. Iwanted to so bad, i missed him. But i couldnt. He would see my cuts then.  
_

_April 21-_

_This morning i woke up with no memory of what happend after Embry left. All i remember was crying my eyes out. When i woke up i had cut worse than ever before, six deep gashes down my arm. There was dried blood all down my arm, and on my bed. I had to change the sheets. I wonder what Embry would do if he knew._

_

* * *

_After reading that i was crying my eyes out. I couldnt believe i had done this to her. After i calmed down i layed back down on her bed and called her.

It rand three times and then she answered. "????" She was giggling like crazy.

"Nessa? Where are you?" I asked her, trying to keep from crying again.

"Iiii, am at a placeeee" she said, she was Still giggling.

"come on ness, tell me" I was trying really hard to keep from crying.

"NO!" She screamed at me, "your not my dad! I dont gotta tell you NUTTHINNGGG" I heard guys laughing in the background. That made me kind of angry. WHo was she with?!

"Are you with guys???" I asked her, pissed about that. "Look, when will you be home?!"

"im not coming home!!!" She told me, then hung up.

"Dammit" i mumbled to myself.

* * *

**Soooo, what do you think? More later :)**


End file.
